


Firsts

by aeryntheofficial



Series: Sweetpea Series (Joel [the last of us] x Reader) [2]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Cock Warming, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryntheofficial/pseuds/aeryntheofficial
Summary: Reader experiences her first time with someone special to her - Joel.
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader, Joel (The Last of Us)/You, Joel/Reader
Series: Sweetpea Series (Joel [the last of us] x Reader) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Firsts

You never pictured yourself having a loving relationship after the cordyceps outbreak happened. Honestly, you never really pictured yourself being alive twenty years after the outbreak either. 

But life is full of surprises as they say. And Joel and Ellie were two of the biggest surprises. 

You had found the two shortly after Joel had been charged with smuggling Ellie out of the city and to the fireflies. And what started out as a reluctant partnership bloomed into something more the longer the three of you spent on the road. You grew closer to the young girl who was happy to just have another woman around. While your relationship with Joel was more slow going, you both finally admitted your feelings for one another after Joel’s brush with death during winter. 

That was months ago - almost a year ago now - and you three have since made it to Jackson. To relative safety after months of nothing but fear and running. You thought you were done facing terrifying obstacles once you settled down here, but it seemed like life just continued to bite you in the ass. Except this time, the obstacle wasn’t a cross country journey or a group of clickers. No, this was honestly something you had never even thought about until it was staring you in the face. 

_ It had happened about a week into your arrival - after time spent shared over a few beers at the little tavern in the center of Jackson. You and Joel had gone home, far from drunk, but still a little buzzed. The second you and Joel entered the threshold of the small home, he was on you. Hands cupping your cheeks as his lips pressed firmly against your own. You really hadn’t thought anything of it at first. You and Joel have kissed plenty of times, made out plenty of times. But the minute he started to try and pull your shirt up and over your head, you froze. Your hands immediately dropped to his own, pushing them back down as you pulled away from him, hesitancy in your eyes and an embarrassed warmth spreading through your cheeks.  _

_ Joel, ever the gentleman, immediately stops. Eyes filled with concern as he looks down at you, his hands moving back up to cradle your cheeks. “What’s wrong sweetpea?” he asks gently. _

_ You avoid his eye, your embarrassment keeping you from looking at him when you finally confess. “I’m a - I’ve never done  _ **_this,_ ** _ Joel,” you admit, voice barely above a whisper.  _

_ A brief look of confusion crosses his face before it melts into one of understanding. But then the confused expression is back again. “Really?”  _

_ You let out a huff, “Well it’s not like we’ve really had time Joel. What with trying not to get eaten every day and not to mention Ellie always being-” _

_ “Hey, hey,” he says softly, cutting off your rambling as his hands fall to your upper arms, rubbing up and down soothingly, “I didn’t mean it like that,” he says earnestly, “I just...you’re young, you’re beautiful, I figured you would’ve had guys lining’ up,” he tells you, southern accent dripping from every word. _

_ You shrug your shoulders, still avoiding his eyes, “Yeah well...It’s not like I didn’t have opportunities. I just -” you let out a small sigh, picking at your nails nervously, “I wanted it to be special, you know?” you finally look up at him now, “I know that’s stupid, but I wanted it to be with someone I cared about. And like I said - not really a whole lot of time for that now a days.” _

_ Joel lets out a chuckle at that and nods, taking your hand in his and squeezing reassuringly. “It’s not stupid,” he tells you, “And I’m willing to wait. Even if it’s forever.” _

His words ring loudly in your ears now as you find yourself in a similar position as all those months ago. Except this time, Joel is sitting on the couch with you straddling his lap as your lips melt together once more. Your hands thread through his hair while his are placed on your hips, squeezing firmly as he kisses you. Soon however, his hands stray from their position and move upwards, sliding under the hem of your shirt, but stopping before they can go any further. 

This is what he always does since your conversation that night after the bar. He never goes further than this, not wanting to push you or make you uncomfortable. But as you feel his calloused hands on your skin, and listen to his small words of praise and love, you realize that Joel is the one you’ve been waiting for. You’ve just been too nervous to see it. So, without breaking the kiss, you reach down and move his hands up higher before reaching to pull at the buttons of his flannel. 

Finally, Joel pulls away from you, looking up at you with hesitation. “Are you sure?” His voice is gentle, and you know that if you were to change your mind right this moment he wouldn’t have a care in the world. 

But you don’t want to change your mind. So, you give him a small nod, “Yes,” you breathe out, “I want this. I want this with  _ you. _ ”

And that’s all it takes for Joel to leap into action. He is immediately standing to his feet and you let out a surprised yelp at the sudden change in position. You wrap your legs around his waist instinctively as he wraps his hands under your thighs. 

“Joel!” you giggle, “What on earth are you doing?” you ask as he starts to ascend the stairs. 

He just gives you one of his charming smiles as he continues his path, “I’m takin’ you to bed,” he says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, “I’m not gonna let your first time be on the couch in the living room,” he clarifies, “Too awkward. And I’m getting too old for that.”

You hum in agreement as he finally reaches your shared bedroom, “Yeah. Wouldn’t want you to throw your back out. That would really show your age, wouldn’t it?”

He gives you a playfully stern look, as he moves to sit down on the edge of the bed, you still straddling his waist. “Hey, watch it, now,” he teases, moving his hands up to give your ass a playful squeeze.

You gasp at the action before leaning forward so your mouth is just barely brushing his and ask, “Or what?”

You expect him to quip back with some smart remark, but instead the response you get is his lips on yours again, much more urgent than he was down stairs. His tongue runs along the seam of your lips and you immediately grant him access, biting back a groan when his teeth dig into your lower lip. Your hands quickly move to continue their intent from earlier, fingers deftly slipping the buttons out of their place on his flannel. Each one revealing more and more of the sun kissed skin you’ve come to love. Once the final button is undone, you push the shirt off of his shoulders and let your hands run over his chest slowly. You let out a sigh as your fingers run through the salt and pepper hair, nails scratching lightly and earning you an appreciative groan from the man of the hour. 

He responds in kind by swiftly tugging the flimsy material of your shirt over your head, forcing the two of you to break your kiss as he does so. The moment the article of clothing hits the floor, his hands and lips return to you. A shiver runs up your spine at the feeling of his weathered hands ghosting up your sides, before one of them stops on your back, fingers toying with the clasps of your bra. Joel pulls away from you then, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on your ribcage as he catches your eyes with his own.

“You sure you want this?” he asks again, a new uncertainty in his own eyes. “I’m not the prettiest out of the bunch, and I’m not the youngest either-” 

You cut him off with a finger pressed to his lips, a serious look on your face as you move to clasp your hands behind his neck. “Yes, I’m sure,” you reiterate, “You’re the only person I want to share this moment with. I love you, and I trust you.”

Joel isn’t one to love easily. Too much tragedy and heartache can follow love. But as he sits here, you in his lap willing to share everything with him and making him feel like he’s holding the world in his hands...He realizes that loving you came so easy to him. 

He nods, “Okay,” he whispers, hand rubbing soothingly up and down your back, “I love you too, sweetpea.”

You smile down at him as he pulls you in for another mind numbing kiss. It feels as if all of your anxieties and worries are washed away as he holds you in his arms. And for the first time tonight you focus on the things your nerves had been overwhelming before. The surprising softness of his lips contrasted by the gentle scratch of his beard on your skin. The comforting scent that clings to the sheets and his clothes. The smell of pine trees and fresh soil that reminds you of home - something that is just so... _ Joel. _

You barely register that deft fingers have unclasped your bra and slide it from your arms. It only hits you when he pulls you closer to him and you finally feel his bare chest against your own. Then he finally moves you, your back resting against the soft covers of the bed before he stands and toes off his boots which are quickly followed by his jeans. You move to do the same, toeing off your socks before moving to the button of your pants, but large gentle hands stop you. 

“What-?”

Your question is silenced by a kiss as he climbs onto the bed, hovering over you, “Let me,” he mumbles against your lips before moving to your jaw. 

He travels down, kissing and nipping at the sensitive of your neck before moving to your chest and lavishing the same attention there. Your hands move to sink into his hair as he takes a pert nipple into his mouth. A high pitched gasp escapes your lungs and you arch up into him, craving more. He quickly moves to the other, giving it the same treatment before continuing his descent down. You can’t help the small giggles that slip past your lips as he moves downward, his beard tickling the skin. 

You feel Joel smirk against your hip, pressing a kiss there before looking up at you, his fingers dipping into the waistband of your jeans. “Ticklish? I didn’t peg you for the type,” he teases, popping the button of your jeans, and tugging the zipper down. 

You huff, “It’s not my fault you have a beard,” you shoot back, lifting your hips instinctively as he tugs at your jeans. 

“So you want me to shave it then?” he asks, raising a brow as he tosses your pants and underwear off the bed.

Usually you would be much more self conscious about being completely bare in front of someone. But with Joel, it was easy. He somehow makes everything easy and comfortable without even trying. 

You shake your head at his question, “Never,” you say as he moves so he’s on top of you again, allowing you to run your fingers over the hair adoring his cheeks, “I like your beard.”

He smiles down at you, a low chuckle escaping his lips, “I know you do,” he says before leaning down to kiss you again. 

His tongue immediately slips into the hot confines of your mouth, gliding against yours. Your hands fall to his shoulders and you shift beneath him so your legs are cradling his hips. As if on instinct, Joel’s hips thrust forward, grinding his cloth cover cock against your heat. You moan into the kiss, his mouth muffling the sound as he lets out a groan of his own. Despite the barrier of his briefs, you could heel him hot and heavy as steel against your center, and a stab of arousal shoots through you. 

You move, thrusting your hips up in search of the delicious friction you just felt, but your hips stutter when you feel two gun calloused fingertips sweep over your clit and through your soaked folds. 

“Ah! Joel -” your cry is higher than you expected as you pull away from his lips, sighing when he moves to press open mouthed kisses to your neck instead. 

“I’m right here baby,” he mumbled against your skin, a sinful moan slipping past his lips as he runs his fingers through your folds, teasing your entrance. “ _ Shit, _ ” he huffs, resting his head agsint your shoulder, “fuckin’  _ soaked,  _ baby.”

All you can manage to do is nod before a sinful sound is forced from your throat as he sinks a thick finger into you. While you haven’t had sex with anyone before, you had at least pleasured yourself. But that didn’t even hold a candle to the way he felt inside you, especially when he worked a second finger into you. His fingers were long and  _ thick,  _ filling you much better than your own fingers ever could. 

He’s barely touched you and you can already feel yourself racing towards that familiar peak. Your fingers dig into his shoulder blades, wanting him closer, deeper, just wanting  _ more  _ of whatever he could give. 

“Joel,” you gasp out, “Please-”

“Feel good, sweetpea?” he asks, voice husky and dark as his breath fans over your ear, “You like me touching you like this?”

Just as the question left his lips, he curls his fingers in a come-hither motion, brushing up against a spot that has white spots bursting behind your eyelids as you cry out.

“Oh, god,” your hips grind down onto his fingers, legs pressing against his hips as he does it again, “Yes!” you finally answer, “Please, I-I’m close.”

“Yeah?” Joel breathes, thrusting his fingers slightly faster, pressing up against that spot each time, “Cum for me, baby.”

His command and the deep growl from within his chest is what finally hurtles you over the edge. You clamp down around his fingers as your release washes over you and coats his digits. He slows his ministrations, working you through your high until you sink back into the mattress beneath you. You take quick deep breaths, running your hand through Joel’s hair as he presses gentle kisses to your sweat damp forehead. He pulls his fingers from you, earning him a small whine, and brings the glistening digits to his lips. You watch him with wide eyes, a familiar self-conscious warmth creeping up your neck as you watch him lick your essence from his fingers. 

Before you have too much time to be embarrassed however, he leans down and presses his lips to yours in a tender kiss. You can taste yourself on his lips, and as he pulls away, you find yourself following him unconsciously. He smiles down at you, dark brown eyes crinkling at the corners, something you always admired about him. He sits up suddenly, only leaving you long enough to remove his briefs before returning to you. He settles between your thighs, arms on either side of your head as he leans down to press a quick kiss to the corner of your mouth. 

“You ready?” he asks softly, brushing a stray piece of hair from your face, looking down at you with a patient expression. 

You nod, giving him a small smile before leaning up on your elbows to give him a quick peck on the lips before settling against the pillows again. “I’m ready,” you tell him, reaching up to rest your hands on his shoulders, “I love you.”

By now Joel has moved to press reassuring kisses to the underside of your jaw. He reaches down to line himself up, and you can’t help the sharp intake of breath you take as he nudges at your entrance. You knew from when you caught a glimpse of him earlier that he was big. But you didn’t realize just  _ how  _ big until now. And Joel seemed to sense your hesitation. 

He pulls back so he can look at you, his free hand coming up to cradle your cheek, thumb rubbing soothingly along your jaw. “Hey, you okay sweetpea?” he questions, eyes soft. 

You let out a slow breath, nodding slowly, “Just...go slow? Please?” your voice is small as, and you can’t help but feel relief wash over you at his understanding gaze. 

“Of course, baby,” he mumbles, leaning down to give you a reassuring kiss.

He only continues when you squeeze your legs against his hips, giving him the silent go-ahead. Even then, he takes his time. He enters you slowly, peppering your face and neck with kisses, rubbing soothing circles against your hip. It burns at first, his cock splitting you open for the first time, but his whisper of praise and reassurance distract you from the uncomfortable stretch. He pulls back slightly before thrusting back into you, pushing deeper than before and sparking a pleasure that began to replace the pain. Your small whimpers bleed into a high pitched sigh when you finally feel his hips press flush against yours. 

He feels massive inside of you, filling you so full you think you might burst. You expect him to start moving automatically, but he doesn’t. He stays still, cock throbbing against your tight walls as he waits or you to adjust to him. 

Both of your chests heave with effort, and you can feel Joel’s warm breath against your shoulder as he rests his head there. “ _ Fuck,  _ baby girl,” he pants, “You’re doin’ so good. So, good and so tight around me.” You shiver at the guttural moan that escapes his chest, “Can I-” he swallowed thickly, “Can I move, baby?”

It takes you a moment to comprehend Joel’s words, still getting used to the feeling of being so full and so close to someone like this. When his words finally do register, you nod fiercely, nails digging into his back as you try to pull him impossibly closer. 

“God, yes Joel, please,” you gasp, craving the delicious friction that will push you closer to the edge once more, “Please, move, do something,” you beg. 

Your words are all Joel needs to hear to spurn him onwards. 

He pulls back slowly, and you swear you can feel every ridge and vein as he sinks back into you in one smooth motion. All the air is pushed from your lungs as he sets a steady pace. Your hands move from his shoulders to wrap under his arms and rest on his back, nails digging into the skin there, leaving little indents behind. After a few moments, you peel your eyes open, looking up at the man who holds your pleasure in his hands. You find him already looking down at you, pupils blown wide with lust as he continues to move within you. 

His grunts and groans mixed with your own whimpers and moans join the sound of skin slapping against skin that fills the air. While you could feel white hot pleasure shooting through your veins and pooling in your belly, you could tell that the man above you was restrained. Could feel it in the muscles in his shoulders and his thrusts seemed measured. 

You quickly lean up and capture his lips with yours, taking his lower lip between your teeth and tugging slightly. “Joel,” his name slips past your lips in a low whine, “Please, I’m not going to break,” you reassure him, “please, faster-” 

A sharp snap of his hips against yours cuts off your plea. A rough weather worn hand drops down to your thigh, sliding down until he hooks it beneath your knee and hikes your leg up over his hip. The new position has you seeing stars, and you let out a loud cry as he sets a new faster pace, his hips snapping into yours deliciously. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” you wail, wrapping your legs around his waist, pulling him closer, “Don’t stop, please-”

Joel drops his forehead to your shoulder, pressing his lips to your collarbone, mumbling between kisses. “I got you baby,” he says, one of his arms scooping beneath your hips to pull you against him, changing the angle of his thrust so he hits something devastating inside you. 

With each new thrust, you are pushed closer to your peak. Your breathing is ragged and you no longer care about the wanton sounds that slip past your lips at the utter euphoria you feel because of the man above you. 

“Right - right there,” you pant, nuzzling your face into the crook of his neck, your teeth digging into his skin gently as he keeps up his steady pace. “I-I’m close Joel, please -” you choke back a moan, “Please, don’t stop.”

Joel let’s out a hiss as you leave a particularly harsh bite on his shoulder, but groans when you sooth it with your warm tongue. “I’m close too, baby,” he huffs, his hand moving between you both fingers seeking out the bundles of nerves between your thighs. 

You think you hear Joel ask you a question, but the minute two of his fingers meet your clit, rubbing quick tight circles, a galaxy explodes before you. Blood rushes in your ears as the coil in your belly snaps, sending waves of euphoric white heat rushing over your limbs. His name spills from your lips like a prayer as you clamp down around him, velvety walls fluttering against his cock and pulling him closer to his own release. 

“ _ Shit, _ ” you hear Joel curse, his hip stuttering as he too approaches the edge of pleasure, “Where?” he gasps, slowing his thrusts when you don’t answer him immediately. 

But as two weathered hands cup the sides of your face gently, brushing errant strands of hair back, your voice finds you once again. “Inside,” you finally breathe, “I want it inside, please,” you practically beg, whining as he picks up his pace once more. 

He doesn’t last long when your words meet his ears, half a dozen more deep thrusts and he reaches his own end. You can feel an unfamiliar warmth inside of you as he spills rope after rope of his seed within your walls. A few more shallow thrusts is all he can manage before he collapses onto his forearms above you, trying not to crush you as exhaustion and satisfaction weigh him down. You however, relish in his weight, and pull him down on you completely, humming contentedly at the familiar comfort on him laying on you. 

You feel him move to pull away from you, but you tighten your hold on him, burying your face into his neck as you voice your request. “Stay?” you ask, “Just for a little while longer.” you tell him, enjoying the feeling of still being so full despite his cock softening inside you. 

Joel nods, manuvering you so both lay on your sides before carefully reaching down and pulling the blankets over you both. Once you are both settled, he reaches up and takes your chin between his fingers, urging you to look up at him. 

“Are you okay, sweetpea?” he asks softly, eyes searching your face for any sign of discomfort or pain. 

You give him a small smile, the afterglow of your release still clinging to you. “I’m perfect Joel,” you reassure, leaning up to press a slow kiss to his lips before pulling away, watching your fingers run through the slightly damp hair on his chest, “Thank you.”

Joel knows your words mean more than appreciation for him checking on you. He knows you’re thanking him for much much more, and he feels his heart stutter in his chest. Love and adoration fills his heart as he holds you in his arms, and he tightens his hold on you, pulling you further into his chest as he presses a kiss to the crown of your head. 

“I love you, sweetpea,” he says softly, smiling as he hears your breathing slow, and your body melt into his arms - sleep beginning to tug you under.

“I love you too, Joel,” you mumble, finally letting sleep pull you under, satisfied in the fact that you were in the arms of someone who loved you more than the world itself. 


End file.
